Finally Noticed
by SeverAndDistortion
Summary: This is an AU SOme of the characters have changed gender but not all of them. please enjoy my this story. the rating may go up in the future


Mattie woke up and sighed as she looekd out the window and saw her brother drive away in her car. She sighed. and stood up and got ready for school not having time to actually do her hair so she put a hat on it and left. Her brother had forgotten her again and her parents wernt going to do anything about it. She snatched up her bag and ran out to the city bus and headed to school. She looked arouns and sat in an empty seat. She sat down and was soon sat upon by a large Russian male who was in half of her classes. "Ivan get off of me please." She mumbled quietly as the russian said sorry and got off of her and sat next her her and she smiled up at him.

Iliche woke up saw Belarus and Ivan still asleep 'Do they not know we have school today?' he thought getting dressed he put his hand made back holster on and slid his trident in it "Uhh You two get up or we are going to be late." he said as the two jumped up Ivan was the first to get ready and walk out the door 'He didn't even say by...' Belarus finished getting ready and started out "Bye big brother!" she said "Bye Belarus." he said then locked the door and walked to catch the bus. He got on and saw Ivan sit down on someone "Uhh can he be anymore rude?" he said noticing it was Mattie he made a mental note to talk to Ivan about it Iliche went to the very back and sat down waiting to get to school.

Mattie got off of the bus and sighed as she looked up at the large school building she couldnt wait to see her friends. Her band was having a practice before school. She smiled and ran into the school then straight to the band room to see Lovina Vargas,Felicity Vargas, Gilbert and her older brother. She sighed and placed her bag down and looked at her friends. "Im sorry I was late Alfred forgot me at home again." She said in a normal voice. Al looked in the other direction like the guilty person he was for forgetting his sister AGAIN. She sighed and walked over to the Keyboard. "So shall we get started?" She asked them and they all nodded except for lovina she just opened her mouth and said "Lets get this shit over with" She normally did nothing but curse.

Iliche walked it to the band room he needed to talk to Gilbert. When he walked in he saw a group of people getting ready to play and quickly reached into his bag pulling out sheet music he had made himself and walking over behind Mattie dropping it in plain sight he quickly turned into a sound booth and closed the door, he was always a fan of music but nobody knew it. He pulled a flute out of his bag and began to play a lullaby that his mother taught him, he always played it for Ivan and Belarus when they were growing up.

The canadian looked down and noticed some sheet music and saw the door swing shut and tilted her head in confusion. She placed the music into her bag and looked up at Lovina. "Ha, Mattie said you guys needed some help on the instrumental in that Unbreakable song. So, being the hero I am, I decided to offer my amazing guitar skills!" Alfred, Matilda's older half-brother, boasted, swinging the guitar to his front as the rest of the group took their positions.

"Okay, today we're obviously practicing my bad ass number!" Lovina announced, yanking the microphone from it's stand as she swigged back some water. Matilda moved away from the piano and grabbed another guitar from the pile of instruments her brother had dragged in plucked a few chords to warm up, she'd never been a strong guitar player so when forced to play she usually just strummed out the steady beat. Alfred was the one who could really rip some chords.

Felicia happily ve'ed in front of an electronic piano while her older sister nodded to Alfred. The room suddenly was alive with music.

Iliche finished the lullaby and but his flute away, then he walked over to the door and barely let it open he sat therelistening to the music for a while tapping his foot to it. "Hmmm I wonder..." he said walking out the door as Alfred began a solo when he saw Iliche he missed a chord because of surprise What are you doing here Brangnasky? he asked to which Iliche just shrugged "I heard what sounded like Ivan when he is hiding from Belarus but it was just you playing the guitar." he said with a smirk.


End file.
